


away where the earth can't feel the sunshine's ray

by sunshinesray



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: March 2014]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	away where the earth can't feel the sunshine's ray

You were gone all too sudden, you were astray

My life became nothing but dull, boring and gray

But I was hoping that you would return someday

Just like that perfect day that we met in the hallway

You offered me a drink, bringing a cup of tea in a tray

I easily sensed the connection, not a moment to fray

I was fortunate to know you, I was happy, I was gay

Just like that, all the hurt and pain you should slay

But you never came back, and every night I still pray

That time would stop, I'll hit and press replay

I never forget you, I still remember every passing day

Oh how I loved you in every single conceivable way

And I love you still, even more than words can possibly say

I knew you felt the same, don't even dare to say nay

I don't even know why people kept on asking me if I was okay

Wasn't it obvious on how I reveal myself , how I portray

Without you, I felt stiff. I couldn't move, I merely like clay.

Constantly feeling nothing, at night on the floor I lay

I hope you heard my cry , "Oh please come back, stay"

Cause ending my own life, I most probably may

So if you are planning to return, please don't ever delay

Cause your love, I was not able to fully repay

Cause your love for me can't be written in just a single essay

Cause my love for you can't be produced in just a single play

So for old time's sake, meet me tonight down by the bay

Don't be late or the sea's gonna take me away

Away where the earth can't feel the sunshine's ray


End file.
